


Words and Actions

by angelusmusicorum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commission from tumblr:  Like I’m in gryffindor and I like him. (Cliche I know) but he protects me from a group of boys that have been harassing me. He takes me some where safe and makes sure I’m ok. He finds out that one of the boys is my ex and he goes to confront him. And he makes a scene in the hallway about how my ex never deserved me and that I am the best thing to ever happen. He does it in front of me and my friend Harry Ron and hermoine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words and Actions

“I don’t understand how you can be on a first name basis with Malfoy, Bo.” You were walking down to your classes with the golden trio when Ron brought up his question.

 

“He’s not bad once you get to know him, Ron..” 

 

The red-haired boy was about to protest when you shot him a look. Harry stifled his laugh at the frightened look the other boy had. 

 

“He’s nice to you only, Bo. There’s something special about you.” Hermione spoke, hugging her books to her chest, no doubt thinking about the times that Draco bullied her. You rested your hand on her arm comfortingly. She smiled at you and continued on forward, the boys following after her. 

 

“Well, well.. Look who it is..” A voice called out from behind you. A boy stepped out from his leaning position against the wall. Your ex boyfriend to be precise. 

 

“E/N..” Your eyes darted around wondering what was going to happen. He wasn’t going to make a scene, was he?

 

“Bo.” He spat out, mocking you. The hallways were clear of people (save yourself and the group of boys that seemed to hang around E/N) because of class starting.

 

“Do you really think you’re all that? Cozying up to Malfoy.. You’re just another whore, trying to bring yourself into the fortune. Guess what? No matter what his actions are, no matter how he treats you, he would never touch a half-blood.” 

 

They were backing you up against the wall as they spoke. Your lips clenched together in a frown. It wasn’t as though you couldn’t defend yourself but rather, you didn’t want to cause anymore trouble. 

 

The group broke apart as a familiar yell of “Get away from her!” came from down the hall. 

 

Draco.

 

E/N sneered at you, “Looks like your prince charming came after all.” He retreated, the boys following him, before Draco reached you guys.

 

“Draco? What are you doing out of class?” 

 

His face was red when he answered, his eyes darting around to look anywhere but at you, “You weren’t in class. Potter and Weasel said you were fine this morning so I came looking for you..”

 

His eyes looked over your 5’8” frame before he started to drag you somewhere. You yelped in surprise, “D-Draco! Where are you taking me?” 

 

Eventually, the two of you stopped at the astronomy tower. The wind was blowing quite harshly, making your short purple hair fly around. 

 

“What were they doing, Bo?” 

 

“I dunno.. E/N just decided to bring up our friendship and you came in before anything could happen..”

 

“E/N? Wasn’t that the name of the guy that you used to date?”

 

You nodded, “Yeah, that’s him.” 

 

He gritted his teeth together. Chatter filled your ears as the students filed out of their classrooms. His eyes searched around before they found his target. His steps were loud as he practically sprinted down the hallway before he reached E/N.

E/N smirked at Draco, “Malfoy, what a surprise.. I didn’t expect to see you here.” 

“I think the only surprise here is how you’re so involved in your ex girlfriend's life..” 

“Oh? She actually told you? I didn’t think she would have the nerve.” E/N’s lips twitched into a smile, “I don’t see why you’re angry, Malfoy. I was just trying to help you out.. She needed to hear that stuff..” 

Draco jumped forward and held E/N by the collar of his robe, pressing him against the wall, “What did you tell her?” 

“That she was wasting her time by whoring herself. I mean why would you touch a halfblood like her?” 

Draco growled, his grip tightening on the other boy’s robe, “Shut up.” 

“It was just the truth, Malfoy. She doesn’t deserve you. Either of us.” 

“You’re a waste of space, E/N. You’re the one that doesn’t deserve her. Bo is the best thing that has happened to me in ages. She’s a blessing.” Draco released his hold on E/N with those words and turned around, ready to go to the Slytherin common room to release the rest of his anger. 

He was stopped with the astonish faces of surrounding students; four in particular. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and, of course, you.

The silence was broken as Ron huffed, “Huh, I guess he isn’t all that bad.” 

Hermione scowled, smacking him on the back of his head. The boy winced as she scolded him, “Ronald!” 

“What? I just complimented him!” 

“You kinda insulted him at the same time, Ron..” Harry quipped.

 

“Draco?” You interrupted your friends, stepping forward, “Could I speak to you for a moment?” 

 

Draco paled considerably, considering how pale he already was. He hesitated before he nodded, his face grim as he followed behind you. The two of you retreated to a secluded area outside.

 

“Did you mean it?” 

 

“I did.. I like you, Bo.. As more than friends..”

 

“Why me? I’m just..” 

 

His words flew out before he could stop them, “Wonderful as you are. You gave me a chance when everyone else thought I was just this pureblood aristocrat tosser. You saw it and gave me a chance, befriending me. I don’t care that you’re a half-blood. I don’t care that you’re a Gryffindor and that you’re friends with that  _ lot.  _ I like having you around. I like being treated normally. I like that I can be relaxed with you.. I like  _ you. _ ” 

 

Your heart raced as you processed his words. He liked you. Draco Malfoy liked  _ you.  _ The feelings were mutual. You pulled him in a hug, burying your head into his shoulder, “Shouldn’t we be worried?”

“The only thing that I want to worry is whether you return my feelings, Bo.” He rolled his eyes and pulled from the hug a bit to look at you.

“Of course I do!” You glared at him. Why did he have to make it harder for you?

He laughed genuinely, his eyes twinkling in delight, “Sorry.’

“You are not.” 

“I am. Only  _ slightly.”  _ He admitted, shrugging, “So how about it?” 

“What?” You asked, confused.

“Will the lovely Bo give me the pleasure of going out with me at the next Hogsmeade trip?”

“I would be happy to, Draco..”

  
  



End file.
